Stab Victim
by Cheryl123
Summary: Jo's girlfriend, Sasha's, house gets broken into and Sasha gets stabbed. Please R and R. This is my first Bill fic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hello Sasha.

DC Jo Masters and DS Phil Hunter sat in the blue unmarked CID car across the round from Island Road psychiatric centre.

'This is ridiculous.' Jo said irritably.

'I know, but both Zain and the DI are hell-bent on catching Pete Larson for something.'

'I mean, if Pete Larson was going here, I might have known about it before, without having to sit here for ages.' Jo carried on, ignoring Phil's comment.

'Why's that?' Phil asked, 'You go here?'

'My girlfriend works here, she's a psychiatrist.' Jo explained.

'Oh, I didn't know that.' Phil said, he didn't fancy Jo, but was still a bit put out that she would never even consider him.

'Why would you?' Jo asked, before spotting Pete Larson walk round the corner across from them. 'Here we go.'

'Looks like your girlfriend doesn't tell you everything.' Phil digged.

'Why would she? It's patient confidentiality.' Jo said, shooting him down easily. Phil shut up and sulked, much to Jo's amusement, who tried her hardest to not smile. 'What will this do anyway? We can't nick him for visiting a shrink.' Despite himself, Phil laughed.

'Come on, let's go back to the station to tell them.' He said and started up the engine.

Jo and Phil stood in Neil Manson's office with Neil and Zain.

'Why didn't you nick him?' Zain asked irrationally.

'You can't nick someone for visiting a shrink.' Jo pointed out for the second time that day, this time, no one laughed.

'Jo's girlfriend works there, maybe she's got some information we could use against him.' Phil said. Jo closed her eyes in regret. _'I never should have told him that.' _She thought to herself.

'She won't tell anything.' Jo said, defending her girlfriend.

'Why not?' Zain asked. 'She could have what we need to arrest him.'

'Patient confidentiality.'

'We could get a warrant for his files.' Neil suggested.

'On what grounds?' Jo asked, she was getting frustrated, they were getting obsessed with Pete Larson. 'I suggest we just forget about him and see if anything comes up another time. There's nothing on him.'

'She's got a point.' Neil sighed. 'We have to move on.'

Just then there was a knock on the door and Suzie Sim came in.

'Guv, there's been a violent incident at Island Road Psychiatric Centre, a Miss Sasha Devon's been assaulted by a client, she's downstairs with the FME.'

'What?' Jo said, before walking past Suzie and running down the stairs to the FME's room.

'Bets on who Sasha is to Jo?' Phil said.

'I'll go talk to her, see who did it.' Zain offered.

Zain walked into the FME's room to find a Jo holding the hand of a slim young woman with long, straight blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. He took in his breath, this beautiful woman with Jo can't be a lesbian, surely! Jo turned at the sound of his intake of breath and smiled at him.

'She's not pressing charges Zain.' She said.

'Oh, why not?' Zain aimed the question at Sasha.

'In our job, we have to expect things like this happening.' Sasha explained as the FME dabbed TPC onto her eye where she had been hit.

'Accept her decision Zain.' Jo warned as Zain opened his mouth to speak again. He closed it again before smiling and leaving the room without another word. 'He's one who's obsessed with catching Pete Larson.'

'Why would he think that Pete Larson did this?' Sasha asked.

'Me and Phil were stationed outside the Centre this morning and saw him entering.' Jo explained.

'I think Zain needs an appointment if he's that irrational.' Sasha smiled. Jo laughed. 'Pete Larson's a client of mine, but he wound up another client, who hit me. It was all an accident.'

'There you go. You'll have a nice bruise though.' The FME said.

'Thank you.' Sasha thanked her and the FME left the room. Sasha stood up and kissed Jo on the lips.

'What was that for?' Jo asked, smiling.

'For everything.'

'Are you going home now?' Jo asked.

'No, I've got one more person to see before I go home.'

'Do you want a lift back?'

'Yes please.'

Before Jo had got back from dropping Sasha off the gossip of Jo's girlfriend had gone all the way through CID. As soon as Jo walked through the doors, everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Jo sighed.

'Okay, what's been said?' she asked.

'Zain said that you're girlfriend's, ummm, 'hot'.' Sam spoke up.

'Well, she is. And great in bed. Anything else you'd like to know?' Jo said. Everyone looked back down to their work but it was a lot quieter than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Break In.

Sasha Devon waltzed around the kitchen happily, humming and singing along with Charlotte Church's Crazy Chick. She was preparing a meal for her and Jo for that evening. They didn't live together, but spent plenty of time at each other's houses. Sasha lived in a lovely semi-detached house that she brought out of the inheritance she received from her late grandfather.

Sasha was cutting up the vegetables when the front door got forced open. She didn't hear a thing though, as the music was turned up. She heard the kitchen door open and she swung round with the vegetable knife in her hand. She barely had time to register what was going on when a masked figure turned the knife in her hand and stabbed her directly in the abdomen. She gasped in pain before falling onto the floor.

'Don't try and call out for any help, no-one's around.' The masked figure said. Sasha gasped again as she recognised the voice. 'Don't die too quickly.' He said, then ran off and out of the house.

Sasha took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down so she could think rationally. Ambulance. Moving her arms slowly, trying to ignore the pain in her abdomen, Sasha reached for her pocket in her jeans where she kept her mobile.

While this was happening, Jo was sat in the CID office at Sun Hill Police Station. She had been tackling her paperwork with unusual happiness. Most people had noticed, and Samantha Nixon couldn't stand it much longer.

'Jo, why are you so happy about paperwork?' she asked after a few hours of it.

'Why not?' Jo answered. She looked up at Sam and sighed. 'I'm going round to Sasha's tonight for dinner.' She explained.

Just then Dean McVerry got a call about a stabbing through CAD. He put a call out to deal with it, whilst trying to rack his brains as to where he had heard the name Sasha Devon before. Sheelagh Murphy was the next person to come into the CAD room, so he asked her.

'It's Jo's girlfriend isn't it?' she said.

'Oh yeah!' Dean said, 'I've just got a call in about a stabbing, she's the victim, could you tell Jo for me please?'

'Yeah, course.'

Sheelagh walked up to Jo's desk in CID.

'Jo, umm, we've just had a stabbing called in. We think it's your girlfriend who's the victim.' Sheelagh said quietly. Jo looked panic-stricken.

'What.. ummm, .. where has she gone? Hospital?' Jo's panic was heard all the way through CID and it all went quiet to hear what was going on.

'St. Hughes. The paramedics are confident that they got to her in time.'

'Okay, thanks Sheelagh.' Jo was visibly shaken.

'Do you want me to drive you there?' Sheelagh offered. Jo nodded mutely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: She's okay.

Jo ran into the hospital before Sheelagh had even got out of the patrol car. Sheelagh ran in behind her, just as Jo was using her 'I'm a policewoman' excuse to find out where Sasha was. After finding out that she was still in theatre, Jo flopped onto a chair, completely wiped out. Sheelagh spoke to the receptionist to find out where they were going to move Sasha to after she came out of theatre, before going over to Jo and sitting down next to the broken woman. She put her arm round Jo and hugged her close to her. Jo didn't move, she just let Sheelagh hug her.

'What if she's not okay?' Jo asked shakily.

'Don't think like that.' Sheelagh said, rubbing Jo's back.

Suddenly the receptionist leant forward. 'She's come out of theatre, but she's still sedated.'

'Thank you.' Sheelagh said. 'Come on Jo, let's go and see her.'

They got up and walked along the corridors, Jo was in a daze and Sheelagh had to hold her arm to guide her.

When they got to the room, Jo stood at the door in shock. She hadn't cried before then, but as she saw Sasha lying limply on the bed with her eyes closed and a lot of wires in her, the tears fell noiselessly down her cheeks.

'Do you mind if I go in on my own?' Jo whispered.

'No, of course not. I'll just go and ring Inspector Gold, then I'll get us a couple of teas.' Sheelagh patted Jo's hand before walking down the corridor. Jo pushed the door open and went in.

'Inspector Gold.' Gina answered the phone in her office.

'Ma'am, it's Sheelagh.' Sheelagh said.

'Sheelagh, how's Jo?' the word had got round already about Sasha.

'She's shaken, but okay. So's Sasha, she's come out of surgery.' Sheelagh explained.

'Okay. That's good. Has she woken up yet?'

'No.'

'Okay, well I'm putting you on the case with DS Hunter and DS Nixon. They've asked for you anyway, they're on their way down now.'

'Okay, I was going to ask if I could stay here with Jo for a bit.'

'Course.'

'Okay, I'll see you later ma'am.'

'Bye.'

Sheelagh hung up before going to find the drink machine. She got two cups of tea before heading back to the room where Jo and Sasha was. She looked through the door and saw Jo holding onto Sasha's hand and knocked quietly on the door before popping her head round the door.

'I got you a cup of tea.' Sheelagh whispered, holding out the cup. Jo took it off her and thanked her. 'Just so you know. I've been assigned to this case, with Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter. They're on their way now, but I'll keep them out for a bit.'

'Thanks Sheelagh.' Jo said weakly. Sheelagh smiled before leaving the room, only trying to imagine what Jo was going through. It wasn't the same when she had thought that Des was dead.

Phil and Samantha walked up to Sheelagh, who had just finished her tea.

'How is she?' Samantha asked.

'Who? Jo or Sasha?' Sheelagh asked, not trying to be funny.

'Jo.' Samantha amended.

'Okay, just shaken.'

'And Sasha?'

'Alive, still sedated. Jo wants to be in there on her own for a bit, so I said that I'd keep you out for a bit.'

'Okay.' Phil and Samantha sat down next to Sheelagh and they chatted generally for a few minutes. Jo came out of the room looking tired and drawn.

'Hey, you okay?' Sheelagh asked quietly. Jo nodded.

'She's not woke up yet.' Jo said.

_'She's usually so strong.' _Samantha thought to herself.

'She will.' Sheelagh said. 'Do you want another cup of tea?'

'No thanks. Any idea on who did this?' Jo asked before the nurse came out of Sasha's room and told Jo that she had woken up and was asking for her. Jo turned and went back into the room.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' Jo asked quietly.

'Okay, just a bit sore here and there.' Sasha answered. 'Where did you go?'

'Just outside the door, I wanted to know if they had any idea who did it.' Jo answered, feeling guilty that she wasn't there when Sasha woke up.

'Don't feel guilty. Do they have any idea?' She asked.

'Don't know, didn't get the answer.'

'Do they want to know who did it?'

'You know?'

'Yeah, it was Pete Larson.'

'Larson?' Phil said from the doorway. 'But he doesn't get his hands dirty. He gets his followers to do the dirty work.'

'Not this time.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Larson.

'DI Neil Manson.' Neil answered the phone in his office.

'Guv, it's Phil.'

'Phil, what's happening?'

'Sasha's named Pete Larson as the person who stabbed her.'

'Larson?'

'Yes guv.'

'Okay, if she's up for it, get a statement, then bring Larson in. This might be it Phil!' Neil was almost jumping with excitement. He hung up before going into a packed CID office. 'Okay guys,' he shouted above the noise and it quietened down, 'I don't want you to get too excited, but we could have something to pin on Pete Larson.' There was a stunned silence.

'What crime?' Zain asked.

'Attempted murder.' Everyone's faces erupted into big grins. 'Don't get excited just yet, let's wait till we got it in the bag.'

Back at the hospital, Phil walked back into Sasha's room.

'Hello again.' He said cheerfully. Sasha smiled but didn't speak. Jo sat holding her hand tightly. Samantha and Sheelagh were hovering around talking to the doctors and nurses. 'Are you up to a statement?' Sasha nodded.

'If I name Larson, will I be safe from his followers and that.'

'I expect so, anyway, you live with a policewoman don't you?'

'No, me and Jo don't live together.'

'Oh, right. Okay, well, in your own time, do you want to explain to me what happened.'

'I was preparing the food for a meal tonight, the music was on, very loud, and I was, errr, dancing and singing to it.' Jo smiled, she's seen Sasha do that before. 'I suppose he broke down the door, but I didn't see that or hear it. The first I knew that someone was in the house, was when he came into the kitchen. He wasn't very quiet. I had the vegetable knife in my hand and I swung round, I hardly had time to take a breath before he turned my hand round and the knife went straight into my abdomen. I fell onto the floor and he said, 'Don't try and call out for any help, no-one's around,' then, just before he left, he said 'Don't die too quickly,'.'

'He said 'don't die too quickly'?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, thanks.'

'Come on Sam, let's go get Mr Larson.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Justice.

Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter - had a lot of college work to do. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so positively! hugs all round

Phil and Samantha stood outside the interview room door.

'Right, we have to make sure that we don't do or say anything to incriminate us and so he goes free.' Samantha mumbled.

'Okay, ready?' Phil asked, he was as nervous as Samantha was about having to allow Pete Larson walk free.

'Yeah.' They walked into the interview room to find Mr Larson and his solicitor there.

'Good morning Mr Larson, did you have a good night's rest?' Phil said pleasantly as they walked into the room.

'In a police cell? No, I'd rather have been with my wife, detective.'

'Oh dear, well, we'll get this over and done with then, see where you'll be sleeping tonight.' Phil said before saying exactly who was in the room, for the benefit of the tape. 'Right Mr Larson. Do you understand why you were arrested last night?'

'Attempted murder I think you said.'

'That's right Mr Larson. We have a stab victim in hospital who has named you as her attacker. A Miss Sasha Devon, a psychiatrist at the Island Road Psychiatric Centre, I believe you know her?' All of them were being very precise and clear with what they were saying, just on the precaution side.

'Yes I know her, very nice lady, she's my psychiatrist, I see her once every two weeks.' Pete Larson answered.

'Yesterday afternoon, her house was broken into as she was making a meal for her and her girlfriend.'

'Miss Devon is a lesbian? I would never have guessed that!' Pete Larson seemed genuinely shocked.

"Yes, she is."

"Well, that's fine with me."

"Okay, so, can you tell us exactly where you were yesterday afternoon at about 4 o'clock?"

"I was playing poker with a few friends over at my house." Pete Larson answered calmly.

"Okay, well, we'll need a list of these friends names, you know, just to validate your statement." Phile said.

"No problem. Peter Walker, Samuel Talls, Martin Frymann and Steven Yakumon."

"Thank you Mr Larson. If you could wait in the cells, we will get this checked out as quickly as possible."

"Interview terminated at 9:30am." Samantha said, turning off the tape then to the uniformed officer just outside the door and asking him to take Mr Larson back to the cells.

Once Pete Larson was out of ear shot Samantha turned to Phil and told him to chase up forensics while she took Reg Hollis and Sheelagh to check out the names Larson had given them.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6: We got 'im!

Short chapter here, hope you like.

Samantha, Reg and Sheelagh we just getting out the car at Peter Walker's home address when her phone rang. They stopped while Sam answered it, holding their breaths.

"Phil, how can I help you?" Sam answered after looking at the caller ID. She listened for a few minutes before saying bye and putting the phone down. Reg and Sheelagh looked at her expectantly.

"We don't need to visit these lovely people. The forensic evidence is enough to send him down for attempted murder!" They looked at each other before grinning and getting in the car.

"We should go to the hospital to tell Jo and Sasha." Sheelagh said when they were in the car.

"Yeah, we'll go there now." Sam said, and drove off.

Back at the hospital, Jo sat talking to Sasha.

"Have they really messed up my house?" Sasha asked.

"Probably. But it's okay, I'll help you tidy up." Jo answered.

"Great." Sasha grinned, then yawned. "Oops, sorry, you're not boring, honest."

"You should sleep for a bit, I'll stay here if you want me to."

"No, I'm not tired, it's just being in the same position for ages." Sasha said.

Just then Sheelagh, Sam and Reg walked in with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Jo asked, looking at their faces.

"We've got enough forensic evidence to charge Pete Larson with attempted murder."

"Great!" Jo said enthusiastically. Sasha had gone quiet, they all noticed.

"We'll leave you two, don't rush back to work Jo, there's too much paperwork to do." Jo smiled. They left and Jo turned to Sasha.

"You okay Sash?" Jo asked, stroking her girlfriend's hand.

"It was attempted murder, and I could've died." Tears started forming on Sasha's cheeks.

"Hey, ssshhh, it's okay." Jo leaned over and wiped some of tears gently off Sasha's cheeks. "You're still here, yeah?" Sasha nodded mutely. "All this has made me think, I love you Sash, and I, umm, want us to live together. Only if you want." Sasha smiled.

"My place or yours?" She asked. Jo grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes!" They grinned at each other and Jo leant down gently and kissed Sasha softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay… Hope you like, it's only a short concluding chapter.

Thank you for all your great reviews! Especially those people who've reviewed every chapter.

Chapter Seven: Conclusion.

Two weeks later, Jo and Sasha were moving boxes from the car into Jo's second floor flat. They had decided to move into Jo's place. Sasha hadn't wanted to go back to living at her house since her attack. Jo had recruited a few of her colleagues from Sun Hill's CID to help them carry the boxes of stuff from Sasha's house to Jo's flat.

"How much stuff have you _actually _got Sasha?" Phil asked teasingly. Zain was quiet, he still couldn't believe that Sasha was a lesbian.

"Shut up Phil." Sasha replied playfully. She had been seeing more of Jo's colleagues, both from uniform and CID and had become more relaxed around them. Relaxed enough to say what she thought of things and them. Jo smirked at Sasha's reply. Phil looked shocked.

"Where do you want this?" he asked.

Later that night, Jo and Sasha sat down and curled up together on the sofa. After sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Jo said.

"This feels right."

"Yeah, it does." Sasha smiled and looked up at Jo. They smiled at each other before meeting in the middle in a sweet gentle kiss.


End file.
